We who are about to die, salute you
by alyssialui
Summary: This is stories of the deaths of the Harry Potter series, from their PoV. Ranging from Dobby to Scrimgeour and everyone in between.
1. Prologue

_"To a well-organized mind, death is but the nest adventure." These were wise words once uttered by the late Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest and lightest wizard of our time. Many people live and die during our lifetimes, over eras and eternities, completing the inevitable journey that everyone must do. How you choose to complete that journey is up to yourself but sometimes, there are circumstances that cannot be changed. It's only understandable that some do not wish to die, their lives not yet complete and wishing they still had time. But to fear death is to fear life and when you fear life, you never really begin to live._


	2. RemusTonks: The Amputation

Tonks PoV:

Climbing through the dark hole, the air felt stale in my lungs. I heard Ginny's small gasps of exhaustion as we walked down the long passage.

"Ginny, do you think they're alright?" I asked, trying to mask the quiver in voice but at the same time, my words conveyed all my emotions. It didn't take a genius to know exactly who I was talking about.

The girl who I had known for over two years, sort of the like the little sister I always wished I had, hesitated for a moment before answering, "Oh Nymph, I'm sure they're alright," she reassured, using the pet name only few were able to without being seriously burnt, the subject of our conversation being one of the exceptions. But I knew her words were hollow and said without any real conviction. She too was unsure of what lay ahead at the end of the tunnel.

We spilled out into the empty room, forgotten chairs hastily pushed aside, depicting the rush of the evacuating people that once were here. A sound drew my attention and behind us, a slightly graying lady emerged from the tunnel.

"Augusta Longbottom," she offered with a curt nod.

"Tonks and Ginny Weasley," I returned, indicating to my person and my confidante.

"I've heard of you," she said absently, eyes growing bored with us quickly, opting instead on scanning the disheveled room.

We lapsed into an anxious silence, waiting unknowingly for some earth-shattering event. It occurred to in my stressed-induced state of delirium that there was an earth-shattering event outside these walls. The ground shook as a reminder of this fact with every other passing moment. Yet we all waited.

_**Remus, come find me.**_ I could feel his presence in the room, overwhelming my senses. He had been here just a few minutes before. If I hadn't been delayed I might have been able to catch him.

* * *

The door burst open halting my reverie. Harry was there, tired and wide-eyed. He apparently did not expect us to be here. I sensed rather than felt Ginny stop herself from rushing at him. I admired the girl for her self-restraint. I knew if I had seen Remus at that moment, I couldn't have stopped myself. But knowing the situation, it wouldn't do well to distract the saviour of the world. There was a sense of urgency etched on his face as he treid to find his words. Behind him, Hermione and Ron, both red-faced from exhaustion maybe, peered in curiously, wondering why the sudden stop.

_**Deathly Hallows American Edition pg 624**_

"Ah Potter," Augusta said, taking advantage of the momentary silence to speak first. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone else ok?" I heard myself and Ginny shout together.

"'S far as I know. Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?" he asked.

"I was the last to come through," Augusta spoke up. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?" A soft but concerned look graced her face for a moment but a moment too long. I noticed the look of someone worried for a loved. I see that look almost every day, at work, in the Order, in the mirror… _**Remus…**_

"He's fighting," Harry answered.

"Naturally," Augusta said proudly, her jaw set but smiling slightly. "Excuse me, I must go assist him."

With surprising speed, she trotted off toward the stone steps. Harry turned to me now. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

Yes, Remus had told me, "Stay here. I couldn't live without knowing you were safe." I would have argued, said I couldn't live without him either if he didn't add, "Teddy shouldn't have to live without both parents. He needs his mother more than me." He left without turning back, taking advantage of my speechless state.

For what felt like eternities, when it was really a few hours, I sat worriedly in my mum's kitchen, trying to preoccupy myself with Teddy's daily routine. I couldn't give up on him now. _**I could be all he had left. No don't think like that.**_ But every five minutes, I'd stare at the clock as it grew later and later and still Remus hadn't come back.

I put up some fight with my mum. She didn't want Teddy to lose his mother and father and for her to lose her only daughter. I wasn't aware I was that important to people but now I could lose someone important to me. The battle raged until I placed a sleeping Teddy in her tired arms, too blinded with tears to be fully aware of anything as I made my way to where I felt I truly belonged, at my husband's side.

"I couldn't stand not knowing," I said pleadingly, trying desperately to get him to understand. "She look after him – Have you seen Remus?" The question of the day was finally out in the open.

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –"

That's all I needed to hear as I ran up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

A cry was heard from the broken window to my right. I stared out at the mass of darkness through the missing panes until I found the source. A fifth or sixth year girl, _**hard to tell from up here**_, was being surrounded by five Death Eaters. Aiming a nasty conjunctivitis spell, I incapacitated one, and then another.

I felt Ginny's presence beside me, her face radiant at finally being able to do something than wait around like a good girl. Together we picked off the enemy lines, one by one.

"Good girl!" I heard being called as a crowd rushed past us, a small gray beard swishing at its head. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."

"Have you seen Remus?" I called out frantically.

"He was fight Dolohov, haven't seen him since!" Aberforth called back, leading the crowd around the corner.

A few seconds past before I followed him. Ginny's words rang out in the corridor, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay –" I was already gone before the rest of the sentence was swallowed by the emptiness.

* * *

Remus PoV:

Kingsley, Arthur and I ran down the countless flights, a small squadron of students in our wake. It seemed like just yesterday we all pretended we were strangers, mere acquaintances, co-workers, who spoke only so frequently. Now we were all joined under one cause, the cause we had been working at for over twenty and that countless had died before us for.

We burst through the giant doors dividing us from the outside, from the cool night air, from the dangers lurking in dark. Our arrival was half-anticipated and only few were caught by surprise but they quickly matched our efforts, three to one.

But we took every opportunity available to us, a gap in their defences: a faulty shield, a half-dodged spell, a sudden distraction. We clearly had the upper hand when it came to skill and strategy. But what they lacked, they made up for with sheer number and size.

Kingsley took down Jugson and Arthur stunned Rabastan Lestrange, the tall frame of the man fell, face down in the dirt (by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus). I had my hands full with Dolohov.

The other kids were doing well quite surprisingly for their age. But it's understandable. Under certain circumstances like these, everyone has to rise up to the occasion. He who hesitates is lost. (quote from Grim Grotto – reading it now that's why)

But soon our group grew weary with the onslaught of enemies. Some of our number fell, few not getting back up. Across from me, I spotted a boy crouching over an older version of himself, a camera around the silent one's neck. The battle raged, oblivious to the sobs that racked the smaller boy's frame.

But I had to focus on my own problems. I have to fight the good fight or all would be for naught. I would have died for no reason and left Nymph and Teddy for nothing.

Dolohov and I dueled. We were evenly matched, he and I. He was obviously one of the smarter Death Eaters, more strategic and logical in his actions.

"You're Remus Lupin, aren't you?" his gruff voice sounded over the whoosh of the spells. His voice betrayed no emotion, almost as if he was talking with a comrade over a beer about a recent Quidditch match. "The werewolf?"

I didn't want to justify him with an answer but a bestial growl erupted from my throat and my spells intensified. He continued to dodge them but it was considerably harder, a few hitting the target as I too stumbled away from his blows. Still we fought on.

Kingsley and Arthur had gone off, onto bigger targets. Few students were still around me. Bodies littered the ground around our feet, the squelched of the blood beneath our shoes. All these I tried to ignore.

"Remus!" The cry was heard above all these noises, all these thoughts.

I turned swiftly around to the great doors, which were spilling out light from the inside, lighting the way for the multi-coloured dot to run down the slope. Behind me, indistinctly I heard, "This the wife? Such a shame…" but it did not register.

I shouted out my loudest, a voice hadn't used in years, "Tonks, get back!" I pointed to the castle with my wand, which surged red with my anger at her presence. _**Never at her, but I told her to stay back for a reason.**_ Still her face grew clearer through the dark as she neared.

"Remus!" she called out again, her gaze wide as she focused on something above my head.

I heard it before I saw it, but still I spun around, my curiosity completing the motion. The bright green. Was this how James saw it? The feeling of warmth slowly leaving your body speeded up with the aid of the fatal spell. The rushing sound of the blood in yours ears suddenly stopping. My body fell, the darkness surrounding me before I hit the ground.

* * *

  
Tonks PoV:

His body crumpled from the effects of the curse. The twinkle I would always see in his eyes instantly vanished, leaving them hollow and unfeeling.

I dropped to his side, "Remus… Remus…" I shook him, his body moving limply along with my motion, not believing the events I had just witnessed. My cheeks felt wet and salty but I was hardly aware of anything else as I stared into the face that would no longer smile, heard the laugh that could no longer be made.

"Oh wifey, sorry 'bout your lost," sneered Dolohov above me. He placed his hand over his heart in a mock gesture, "My deepest and sincerest apologies."

I rose from his husband's side and stood to face him, my eyes and hair a deep red, my fury being bottled up, ready to be released on this bastard.

He stumbled back a few steps in fright. I guess he never saw a metamorphagus before. "Wow, feisty one," he taunted but I ignored him and sent a stunner to his stomache, which he avoided easily.

We dueled for a while, my spells fueled by my anger and him tiring with every passing second. He would soon be over. But then high pitched laughter halted our battle, as a voice called out, "Dolohov, don't you harm a hair on her head!"

We both turned as a maniacal woman ran across the grounds, effortlessly avoiding the chaos around her and making her way over. Her long black dress trailed behind her solemnly and her legs more quickly beneath its folds.

"Dolohov, take five. I want the pleasure of finishing her off for myself." The man was grateful for the break, him too knowing that he would have soon be finished. My face remained steely as she took the position in front of me, her wand pointed lazily at my centre.

"Hello my dearest niece, how are things?" she asked.

"Quite fine, Auntie Bella. My husband was just murdered, nothing new." I replied sarcastically, reveling in the satisfaction of a grimace which crossed her face when I called her "Auntie Bella."

"Just as well," she said, staring intently at the dirt under her fingernails, "another diseased organ hacked off the family tree. Another one to go." Her gaze shifted maliciously to me now.

"Bring it on, Auntie Bella," I aimed my spell at her, me having to dodge one of her own.

"I should have done this earlier," she said after a spell just grazed my stomache. "Then I would have killed two birds with one stone. Right Nymphy?"

My anger swelled again, the ends of my hair sticking up and crackling. I didn't it coming, this was her plan all along. To distract me, catch me off with my emotions. And it worked. **_Teddy!! Remus!!_** Green, more cackling laughter, darkness, just as described. **_Remus, wait for me!_**


	3. Moody: The Fallen Warrior

**A/N: This is Moody's story. Some quotes come directly from DH pg. 45-50. **

**Disc: I do not own Harry Potter, Mad-Eye Moody, or these words, ****but then again no one owns words****. I do own the idea though :D and how the words are arranged to make sense.**

**Also, some FUCKTARD reported me so I was zonked out for the weekend. Thanks a lot jerk!! ****  
**

* * *

"Are we on the right track?" a frightened, disembodied voice called out from behind. 

"If we could go lower and get of these clouds, maybe we could see where we're going!" an angry female voice replied on my right.

"And have others see us? I think not," I answered gruffly, shaking my head from side to side though no one could see it.

"That's what the Disillusionment Charms are for Mad-Eye!" Tonks shouted back.

She was right, my little protégé who was not so little anymore, but only partially. "But one must always take extra precautions, Tonks. There are ways of seeing through a Disillusionment Charm, as you are well aware of." My eye swiveled in its socket, aiming through the side of my head at her reddening face. I turned my attention to the white rushing scenery below us. "Everyone go down, we're almost above Privet Drive!"

Soft whooshes answered my command as we all descended towards the map of lamp-lined streets.

We landed on the house in the backyard of #4 Privet Drive, Hagrid's motorcycle waking up half the neighbourhood.

"What are you doing? Turn that thing off!" I shouted.

The noise was soon quieted as I quickly extinguish the lights. I took of everyone's Disillusionment Charms, as there was a strange thud from within the house. I focused my eye on the house's walls and spotted a figure going into the kitchen. Tracing his path, footsteps sounding through the darkness until the door leading into the house opened. A weedy, black haired teenager walked out, owl in hand, clutching his forehead. _**Potter!**_ His friends greeted him warmly. I'm not the type for mushy reunions and my attention waned.

"Alright Harry? Ready fer the off?" Hagrid ask the boy kindly.

"Definitely," he replied, his face beaming with happiness. "But I wasn't expecting so many of you!"

"Change of plans," I interjected, shifting the weight of the two bags in my hands. I surveyed the skies and surroundings. We couldn't stay outside for long, already lost precious minutes. "Let's go undercover before we talk you through it."

We thudded into the kitchen, settling comfortably around it. Some unnecessary conversation flitted through the air. **_Do they not understand the urgency of tonight? The plan cannot go wrong._**

Interrupting them again, I dropped the bags noisily to the floor, successfully stopping their chatter. I briefed Harry on the important aspects and flaws of our plan.

"Ah, I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying to Tonks' parents'. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house."

I reached into my cloak and withdrew the Polyjuice Potion. Harry's eyes lit up in shock, or was it recognition, as he exclaimed, "No! No way!"

They told me he'd act like this. Selflessness is an admirable quality but it causes problems, in dire circumstances like these. _**Times running out.**_

"If it has to come to force, then it will," I growled, threatening the outstretched potion at him menacingly. I was growing impatient with the boy. "Everyone here's overage, Potter and they're all prepared to take the risk."

A small movement to my left alerted everyone to Mudungus. I knew he shouldn't have come but there was no one available to help out.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. So, Potter - some of your hair, if you please." His eyes shifted wildly, looking for an escape route. "Now!"

He reached up into his head defeated and pulled out the hairs. "Good, straight in their if you please."

He dropped them into the flask. The potion began to froth and smoke until it became clear, bright gold. _**Interesting…**_

"Right then, fake Potter's line up over here." Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Fred, George and Dung reluctantly, lined up in front of the kitchen sink. I poured the potion into each person's small cup. "Altogether then…"

They gulped down the potion while I turned to have a word with the escorts. "Ok, remember, Tonks, you go to the Weasley's Aunt Muriel's. Kingsley will go to Dedalus' niece. Bill goes to empty house up in Chesterfield. Arthur to Hestia's mum. Lupin, go to your home, we've warded off the place, Hagrid to Andromeda's and I'll head out to Grimmauld Place. Need to check up on something there."

They nodded, accepting their orders and I bent down, rifling through the bags. "Those clothes are a bit roomy," I said shouting above them. "I've got smaller here," I pointed at the sack while I was taking some of its contents out, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, their six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack.

When they were all finished dressing, after some senseless squabbling, I instructed the charges. "Good, the pairs will be as follows: Mudungus will be traveling with me by broom."

"Why'm I with you?" grunted a voice near the door.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," I countered, glaring at him. "Arthur and Fred, The other one, you're with Remus. Miss Delacour –"

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral, She's not fond of brooms," Bill said.

"Miss Granger, with Kingsley, again by thestral –"

"I guess that leaves you and me, Ron!" Tonks ended brightly.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" Hagrid asked the boy. "That's great," he answered unconvincingly.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you a broom," I reminded him of the situation. "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when the come looking… Come on…"

We left the house as the real Potter ran back into the darkness, before rejoining us outside, throwing his things into the sidecar and getting in.

I checked my watch anxiously. _**11:55**_. "All right then," I shouted above their heads. "Everyone ready please, I want us to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost." Everyone mounted their transports. "Good luck everyone. See you all in about one hours at the Burrow. On the count of three… one … two… three!"

We all rose up, Mudungus fidgeting in front of me on the broom. A low growl put him into shape. I spared a glance at the motorbike, the whole reason we were embarking on this dangerous journey. The boy looked ill but that would soon pass.

_Crack! **Death Eaters! Surrounding us!**_ "Evasive action!"

I maneuvered the broom out from under the circle, Bill and Arthur following my lead. They would have to separate from me. A handful of Death Eaters pursued our quarry, the rest heading after the others in the opposite direction.

Bill, Arthur, the other Harry's and I aimed the spells behind our backs, whizzing over our shoulders. Mudungus cowered beneath my frame. Scowling, I hid him from view, wouldn't want our enemies thinking Potter as a chicken.

Soon, Arthur broke off, taking four Death Eaters with him. Bill and I managed with the eight left. Then an odd crackling tainted the air.

I spun around in time to see the Big Bad Wolf, a giant bat against the rushing night sky, materialize beside us. I looked below but anything, broom or other, was not aiding him. _**That must mean… flying? It's not possible…**_

_Eeeekkk!!_ Dung let out a high-pitched girlish scream. You-Know-Who moved in front of the broom, moving back as we went forward. Holding Dung's arm, I had executed my most recent plan. Leaning to the right, I made a quick 180, changing course. Bill's spells hit two of Death Eaters that were still following me. But the Dark Lord was fast. He apparated right in front of us, still hovering above the dizzying heights, and he wasted not time. "Avada Kedavra!"

I was going to get us out of the way again, opting on firing a smokescreen spell and diving down but Dung screamed again, spoiling my concentration. I grabbed him again but shrugging it off, he apparated off the broom. A sickly orange glow flooded my peripheral vision. I lost my grip on the broom and slipped off, tumbling down and down… faster and faster… My wand couldn't save me now…

This is what I signed up to be an Auror, what I studied for 5 years in Auror Academy, my life's ambition. Ever since I was a wee lad, this was my dream; to put my life on the line for the safety of others. My life has been fulfilled, I died doing what I loved, the thrill of adventure. Now it's just for the ground to claim me, pluck out from the sky. Won't be long now…


End file.
